Heaven's Calling
by baddaytoday
Summary: Bagaimana kalau saat pertarungan di jembatan Sasuke benarbenar tewas? Bagaimana kalau dia belum bisa masuk surga sebelum Naruto dan Sakura berhenti meratapi kematiannya? Dan, bagaimana efek kematian Sasuke bagi mereka berdua? AU, NaruSaku. Multiple POV.


**Title:** Heaven's Calling

**Author: **bad day today

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** NaruSaku

**DISCLAIMER:** Seandainya aku yang punya Naruto. Maka aku akan membuat Sasuke mencincang-cincang Orochimaru kalau dia berani mendekatinya dalam radius satu kilometer. Orochimaru… iihh…

**WARNING: **Ceritaku yang paling angsty sampai sejauh ini. Masih perlu peringatan lebih jauh?

**Summary:** Bagaimana kalau saat pertarungan di jembatan Sasuke benar-benar tewas? Bagaimana kalau dia belum bisa masuk surga sebelum Naruto dan Sakura berhenti meratapi kematiannya? Dan, bagaimana efek kematian Sasuke bagi mereka berdua. Ditulis dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Oneshot. NaruSaku.

**Author's Note: **Aku tahu… seharusnya aku mengerjakan The Dark Encounter, tapi lagi buntu nih…. Malahan ide cerita ini yang muncul… Huuu… cerita ini gak mau berhenti muncul dan muncuuuullll terus di pikiranku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menuliskannya saja! Gila aku stress… Tapi cerita ini akan berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin… Baru kali ini aku mencoba sudut pandang orang pertama dalam fanfic…. Terasa deh bedanya dan aku senang menuliskannya!

Maafkan yah pembaca The Dark Encounter, aku mengambil liburan dulu selama seminggu dari menulis fanfic. Aku baru pindah ke kosan dan sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan pergaulan yang baru. Tidak mungkin dong saat baru pindah aku mengurung diri di kamar? Jadi begitulah. Tenang, cuma seminggu dan mudah-mudahan chapter yang aku buat bisa lebih bagus karena aku punya waktu yang lebih banyak untuk memikirkannya ;D.

-o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o-

_ima futo kizuku karu sa itsuka_

_kono karada tsubasa nakushite ita_

Sekarang kita mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi

Suatu saat sayap di tubuh ini akan menghilang

_La la la..._

_mata sukoshi hosotta kage o tsurete_

_Ah..._

La La La…

Sedikit lagi, aku ingin tetap membawa bayanganku….

Ah…

_doko made mo taiyou no ai ni_

_yuru sarete aru keru no nara_

_yagate kuru kanashimi mo yoru mo_

_tsukinuketeku uta o utau dakara_

Dimanapun berada, di bawah cinta mentari

Kita berjalan dengan termaafkan

Kesedihan maupun malam yang kelam dapat dipisahkan dari kita

Karena kita menyanyikan lagu pembawa kekuatan…

_La la la..._

La la la…

_chiisana tenshitachi mau toki mo_

_hizashi no yaibatachi tobu toki mo_

_inochi no kakeratachi chiru toki mo_

_tsumetai hikaritachi furu toki mo_

Juga pada saat malaikat kecil sedang menari

Juga pada saat sinar matahari yang hangat berterbaran

Juga pada saat serpihan-serpihan kehidupan terbaring

Juga pada saat cahaya yang menyejukkan diturunkan

_(Maaya Sakamoto – Midori no Hane)_

-o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o- o0o-

**Chapter One: Floating Feelings Unreached**

Di kejauhan, terdengar suara tangisan seseorang. Suara itu… Sakura kah? Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya. Badannya terasa aneh, terasa ringan… tanpa beban dan seolah-olah mengawang-awang…

_**-Sudut Pandang Sasuke-**_

Aku membuka mataku. Aneh… aku tidak bisa merasakan tanah di bawah kakiku. Aku melihat ke arah bawah. Aku mengedip. Dan mengedip lagi. Tapi pemandangan yang ada di situ tetap sama.

Di sana terbaring... diriku? Terluka parah dan berwajah pucat... Sakura memeluk tubuhku dan terus menerus menangis. Hey, Sakura hentikan itu! Untuk apa kamu menangis! Tunggu… aku ada di sini… jadi Sasuke yang sedang ditangisi Sakura itu siapa?

"Ah, kamu akhirnya menyadarinya juga."

Suara dari belakangku membuatku terkejut. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang bisa mengendap-endap mendekatiku tanpa aku menyadarinya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan kau mungkin tak akan percaya kalau kuberitahu apa yang kulihat…

Yondaime Hokage-sama… yang seharusnya sudah tewas dalam pertarungan melawan Kyuubi 12 tahun yang lalu.

"AAHHH! Kenapa kamu ada di sini! Kamu kan sudah mati!" kataku dengan terkejut dan ketakutan. Jujur, aku bukan orang yang suka berteriak. Naruto sudah cukup berisik sehingga tidak perlu ditambah-tambahi lagi dengan teriakan macam apapun. Tapi, sosok orang yang ada di depanku ini semestinya sekarang sedang terbaring tenang di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya… dan bukan di sini, di depanku, dengan senyum yang anehnya seperti kukenal begini!

"Ck ck ck, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir kamu lebih cerdas dari itu." Kata orang yang mirip Yondaime-sama (siapapun dia) itu.

Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Jelas aku tidak menangkap apa yang dia maksudkan. Sudahlah, pasti informasi yang dia maksudkan itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah pergi ke sana dan membentak Sakura. Ya, membentak Sakura adalah caraku untuk menghiburnya… meskipun nantinya dia akan berteriak memanggil namaku dan kemudian memelukku keras-keras sampai aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa tetap bernapas.

Aku mengacuhkan orang misterius itu dan mendekati anggota perempuan timku di bawah. Saat tinggal beberapa meter di depan Sakura, aku berhenti sejenak karena menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak berjalan. Entah mengapa aku… melayang. Hatiku berdebar keras… otakku bekerja memproses informasi baru ini… Oh Tuhan… ini tidak mungkin kan? Aku tidak mungkin…

"Sakura…" aku memanggil nama gadis itu. "Sakura! Sakuraaa! Jawab aku!" kata-kataku semakin lama semakin kental dengan perasaan putus asa. Aku memang…

"SAKURAAAAA!" teriakku sambil menerjang ke arah gadis yang masih menangis itu. Tanganku meraih ke depan… untuk menyentuhnya… satu sentuhan saja cukup… untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak… Aku meraih lengan Sakura, hanya untuk menyaksikan tanganku menembus tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya lagi… Aku tidak terlihat… Aku tidak terdengar….

Aku tidak ada.

Aku mati.

_**-Sudut Pandang Naruto-**_

Aku berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang menuju ke arah Tazuna-san dan Sakura-chan berada. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya seolah terbakar. Pikiranku selalu kembali kepada Haku dan Zabuza. Aku bertanya, kepada diriku sendiri, apakah seperti itu akhir hidup seorang shinobi yang hidup di medan perang? Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik… adalah pertarungan. Kita harus terus menerus bertarung bahkan dengan diri kita sendiri.

Ketamakan, kerakusan, kebencian, kesombongan, rasa iri, kemarahan dan hawa nafsu…

Aku sangat mengerti hal itu. Setiap detik dalam hidupku aku berusaha bertahan hidup… dari kebencian dan tatapan sinis dari penduduk desa. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bangga karena aku bisa bertahan. Aku adalah seorang _survivor_… dan akan terus begitu adanya.

Saat semakin mendekati lokasi tempat bertarungku dengan Haku hanya beberapa saat yang lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang mengerikan yang terus melilit di dalam perutku.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, aku lari menyongsong ke arah depan. Yang kutemui di balik kabut membuat darahku seolah membeku.

Di sana terdapat sosok Sakura yang menangis histeris memeluk erat tubuh sang jenius Uchiha yang kaku tidak bergerak.

Aku menolak… aku menolak untuk percaya… Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Teme, kamu terlalu keras kepala untuk mati, kan?

Aku menarik lepas tubuh Sasuke dari pelukan Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Bangun, Teme! Mau sampai kapan kamu mau tidur terus. Lihat, kamu membuat Sakura-chan menangis. Hey…" tanganku berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh Sasuke dingin. Kaku. Tanpa kehidupan. Aku mendekatkan jariku ke hidungnya… tak ada napas… Aku mencoba mendeteksi detak jantungnya. Tak ada… apapun…

Dengan frustasi, aku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. "Bangun Sasuke! BANGUN!" suaraku semakin lama semakin pecah…. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air yang mengalir ke pipiku. Sejak kapan aku menangis lagi? Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menangis lagi sejak aku berumur tiga tahun. Tapi kenapa aku menangis lagi sekarang?

Aku menggapai dengan putus asa ketika tubuh Sasuke diambil dari genggamanku oleh Kakashi-sensei yang berwajah muram. Dengan hati-hati sensei membawa tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa untuk dikuburkan di suatu tempat. Kakiku terpaku di tanah. Tubuhku serasa ditinggalkan oleh semua tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ini… Ini semua…

Sebuah suara seolah mengisi kekosongan dari kata-kataku. Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal… "Ini semua salahmu, Naruto! Kamu… kamu yang menyebabkan Sasuke-kun meninggal… Aku.. aku benci kamu! Kuharap kamu yang mati dan bukannya Sasuke-kun!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia lari menyusul Kakashi-sensei.

Ya, aku bahkan tidak berani memandang wajahnya.

Saat itu adalah saat pertama aku merasakan keinginan untuk mati.

_**-Sudut Pandang Sakura-**_

Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Aku pikir, dengan menyalahkan dirinya atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke aku bisa lepas dari rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa di dada ini. Tapi aku hanya sukses menambah penderitaanku karena sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Aku mengerti bahwa Sasuke sendiri yang memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi teman setimnya.

Aku mengerti itu semua. Tapi meskipun begitu, semua itu tidak menghentikanku dalam menyalahkan kejadian ini pada Naruto.

Aku benci.

Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Aku benci diriku yang lemah… yang tidak berdaya… yang bahkan tidak ada di sana untuk melindungi mereka berdua, teman setim yang kusayangi.

Setelah kejadian ini… bagaimana aku bisa bertatap muka dengan Naruto?

Aku pasti tidak bisa... dia sudah membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku. Sasuke... kenapa kamu harus meninggal? Tim 7 hancur apabila kamu pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Kalau aku memohon dengan sangat, apakah kamu akan kembali?

Sasuke...

_**-Sudut Pandang Sasuke-**_

Aku melihat Sakura berjalan pergi dengan sikap seperti orang yang sedang berjalan menuju hukuman gantung untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak berbuat apapun melihat Naruto menggenggam sebilah kunai dan menusukkannya ke telapak tangannya. Wajahku mengernyit dengan putus asa saat aku menyaksikan tetes demi tetes darah mengalir ke atas lantai jembatan bagai air terjun kecil berwarna merah.

"Sasuke..." sahut suara lembut dan anehnya mengandung kebijaksanaan dan kedewasaan. Suara yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Dengan ini aku bersumpah, bahwa hari ini Uzumaki Naruto yang lama telah meninggal bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi Uchiha Sasuke. Akan kukorbankan nyawaku kalau perlu..." sahut Naruto sambil berlutut dengan telapak tangan menyentuh kubangan darahnya yang telah bercampur dengan darahku. "Karena aku semestinya sudah mati..."

"Sasuke... akan kubalaskan dendammu." bisik Naruto sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

Dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan secuil pun rasa takut, Naruto pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

Aku tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutanku mengenai reaksi kedua temanku atas kematianku. Hey, aku sudah mati, kan? Kenapa kalian meratapi kematianku dan menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri? Aku meninggal dengan tenang dan cukup puas karena aku mengorbankan nyawaku demi melindungi orang lain, dan bukannya mengorbankan seumur hidupku demi berusaha mengambil nyawa seseorang. Aku tahu seharusnya aku kesal karena meninggal dunia sebelum sempat membalas dendam pada Itachi. Tapi anehnya, setelah mati aku tidak merasakan lagi kebencian pada aniki. Aku sudah memaafkannya dan sudah tidak lagi membencinya. Mungkinkah hal seperti ini juga yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang tuaku? Kalau benar, untuk apa aku membalas dendam?

Naruto seharusnya tidak berusaha membalas dendam untukku.

Dia masih punya mimpinya sendiri yang harus dipenuhi olehnya... bagaimana dengan mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage dan diakui orang banyak? Apa dia akan membuang itu semua demi mewujudkan ambisiku membunuh Itachi. Padahal aku sudah memaafkannya. Orang yang masih hidup seharusnya menjalani kehidupan mereka menurut keinginan mereka masing-masing. Karena kita tidak tahu, kapan hidup kita akan berakhir.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang diletakkan di atas pundakku. Aku menoleh ke atas dan melihat Yondaime-sama tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku siap, Yondaime-sama. Tolong antarkan aku ke tempat seharusnya aku berada sekarang." kataku dengan mata tertutup dan senyuman tenang.

Ketika tidak ada jawaban, aku membuka mataku dan menatap Yondaime Hokage dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Yondaime-sama kelihatan ragu-ragu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sasuke... kamu tidak bisa pergi ke akhirat." ucap Yondaime.

"Hah... kenapa?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Sepengetahuanku, semua orang yang meninggal pergi ke alam selanjutnya. Kenapa aku merupakan pengecualian?

Yondaime kelihatan berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kedua temanmu, Naruto dan Sakura, mencoba menyangkal fakta bahwa kamu sudah tewas. Mereka tidak bisa melupakanmu dan keinginan mereka untuk bertemu denganmu mengikatmu di alam ini." jelas Yondaime Hokage dengan wajah muram. "Kamu tidak bisa ke alam selanjutnya sebelum mereka bisa menerima kematianmu."

Napasku seolah tercekat. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Dengan tanpa tubuh seperti ini, bukankah aku hanya dapat diam dan melihat? Naruto... Sakura... Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

TBC

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Atau aneh dan sulit dimengerti? Yah seperti yang kubilang tadi baru kali ini aku membuat cerita dari sudut orang pertama. Silahkan menunggu chapter berikutnya setelah aku selesai mengerjakan The Dark Encounter. Douzo...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
